Je suis un pissenlit
by veronique2
Summary: Peeta réfléchit sur ses capacités à survivre.


**Note de l'auteur**. Ce one shot aurait pu faire parti de Son nom est Peeta Mellark mais comme la fic en question ne couvrira que le bouquin 1. J'ai voulu aller un peu plus loin. Et puis cela vous fera patienter en attendant le retour du point de vue d'Haymtich.

J'espère que cela vous plaira

**Peeta pov**

Il y a très longtemps, en guise d'adieux m'a dit « cette année, le district 12 aura peut être un vainqueur. C'est une survivante celle là »

Par déduction, il était facile d'en conclure que j'allais mourir dans cette arène parce que je n'étais pas un « Survivant ».

D'une certaine façon, elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas prévu de survivre aux 74th hunger games.

Pourtant, j'ai survécu au bain de sang de la corne d'abandonce. Ce qui m'a permis de faire alliance avec les carrières. Quand je repense à ce moment, tout est flou. Je ne crois pas que cela soit du à ma mémoire défaillante. Non tout était si rapide. Je ne saurais dire comment je m'en suis sorti. Mais je l'ai fait.

Lorsque le nid des abeilles tueuses nous est tombé dessus, j'ai certes été piqué plusieurs fois mais j'ai su courir assez vite pour éviter le sort qui fut réservé à Glimmer.

Quand j'ai combattu Cato, je pensais n'avoir aucune chance de m'en sortir. Pas avec le venin de guêpes qui circulait dans mon sang et ralentissait mes mouvements. J'aurais du périr en quelques secondes. Pourtant, le combat a duré plusieurs minutes. L'épée de Cato a transpercé ma cuisse. Une blessure mortelle quand on se trouve dans l'arène. J'ai malgré tout réussi à m'échapper. Cato s'est évanoui avant de pouvoir en finir avec moi. J'ai mieux tenu que lui.

Pourtant, malgré la gravité de la blessure et les hallucinations dues au venin des guêpes, j'ai réussi à me camoufler prés de la rivière. Il m'a fallu plusieurs heures avant que mes paupières furent si lourdes que je finisse par fermer les yeux. Je ne pensais que je ne les ouvrirais jamais plus. C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé au petit matin.

Toujours en vie. Tout mon corps n'était que douleur. Cependant, je ne laissais jamais échappé un cri ou un hurlement. Non, mais, j'arrivais à prononcer régulièrement le nom de Katniss. Il ne fallait pas que les caméras m'oublient. Ainsi je professais mon amour et mes espoirs pour elle, pour que les sponsors continuent de soutenir les amants maudits.

Comment ai-je pu survivre à cette blessure, tout le sang perdu, sans soin, dans la saleté, sans nourriture avec seulement un peu d'eau pendant prés de 4 jours avant que Katniss ne me retrouve ? Cela reste un mystère. Et il ne faut pas oublier de rajouter les deux jours auprés d'elle avant qu'elle n'aille au festin. Deux jours, où j'ai pu tenir une conversation et continuer de penser aux caméras. Malgré la fièvre, malgré le fait que le moindre mouvement me scisaillait la chair.

Ensuite, il y a eu les baies de sureau. Que je n'ai pas avalé malgré la faim qui me tenaillait parce que je voulais attendre Katniss. Ces baies qui ont tués la Renarde.

Puis finalement, je suis mort. Ma première mort clinique. Pendant mon opération ou devrais je dire mon amputation de la jambe. Et je suis revenu d'entre les morts.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrés au district 12, après avoir appris que Katniss n'avait fait que jouer la comédie. J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir avalé ces foutues baies. J'en fus encore plus convaincu lorsque Katniss proposa l'idée des fiançailles et du mariage pour sauver les apparences et tromper Snow. Si j'avais mangé les baies. Katniss aurait été libérée de cette farce qu'était les amants maudits.

Quant à moi, l'idée d'épouser Katniss dans de telles conditions me révulsait au plus haut point. Ma mère avait épousé un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Et on allait me forcer à faire de même. Je n'étais plus qu'un pion dans leur jeu. La colère ressentie ce jour là était si grande que j'avais prévu une magistrale sortie pour la veille de mon mariage : Les fameuses baies de sureau.

Si le fiancé n'était plus de ce monde, plus de mariage, plus de pions. Katniss aurait été libre d'aimer Gale. C'était une chose de vouloir survivre malgré tout ce qui c'était passé. Mais si c'était pour devenir une marionnette, ils se leurraient tous et n'avaient pas compris qui était Peeta Mellark.

J'avais décidé de mourir. Mais, Snow a contrecarré mes plans avec les 75th hunger games. Juste un contre temps. J'allais vivre quelques jours de plus et cette fois, j'allais délivrer Katniss de la malédiction des amants maudits. Je ne survivrai pas à ces nouveaux jeux.

Cela a fallu arriver plus vite que prévu lorsque je suis mort cliniquement pour la deuxième fois après avoir touché le champ de force. Mais une fois encore, je suis revenu à la vie.

Puis, Mags et la fille du 6 se sont sacrifiées pour moi. Elles sont mortes à ma place. Mais on avait décidé pour moi de ma survie.

Théoriquement, je n'avais aucune chance de survivre face à brutus non plus. J'étais handicapé pas lui et pourtant, je suis sorti vainqueur de ce combat à mort.

Une fois au capitole, je ne sais pas comment mon corps à pu supporter toutes les tortures. J'ai une nouvelle fois prouvé que j'étais capable de m'adapter au venin de guêpes malgré la quantité qu'ils m'ont fait absorber.

Le présiden Snow lors d'une de mes séances de tortures m'avait une fois comparé à Promethée. Celui qui avait donné le feu aux hommes et qui reçut pour punition d'être attaché à un rocher. Chaque matin, un oiseau de proie venait lui manger le foie et chaque soir, le foie se reconstituait. Il fut libérer mais devait toujours avoir sur lui, un bout du rocher La comparaison était flatteuse. Cependant ce n'était pas moi qu'on appelait le garçon du feu mais Katniss. Ce à quoi il m'a répondu.

« Katniss est la fille du feu. Certes, mais d'après vous qui a allumer ce feu ? Si ce n'est vous Peeta. Il a peut être mit un peu de temps à prendre … Mais maintenant plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Pas tant que vous serez ici. Mais voyez vous, pour l'instant je suis votre oiseau de proie et bientôt le venin de guêpes sera votre bout de rocher ».

Comment mon ame a-t-elle survécue à un tel traitement ? Le conditionnement aurait du la tuer. Au lieu de cela, j'ai fragmenté mon esprit en plusieurs personnalités. Toutes n'avaient qu'un but protèger mon véritable moi.

Il y avait le berserk, au moindre danger, il apparaissait et était prêt à tuer aveuglément pour me garder en vie.

Il y avait le cynique calculateur. Lui ne protéger pas ma vie mais mon _cœur_. Katniss lui a parlé une fois. Je crois que c'est après cela qu'elle est partie pour le district 2.

Il y avait le paranoiaque, toujours effrayé que le bersek ou le cynique ne fasse quelque chose que je regrette. Je me souviens que c'est lui qui a discuté avec Delly. Qui lui a crié desespérement de ne pas s'approcher de Katniss la mutation parce qu'il craignait qu'elle ne se mette en danger en la fréquentant.

Parfois nous discutions entre nous. Ils me laissaient rarement sortir. Ils m'ont tout de même donné l'autorisation de réaliser le gateau de mariage de Finnick et d'Annie. Mais ils veillaient sur moi à chaqueinstant.

Peu à peu, j'ai commencé à réapparaitre. Mais ils étaient toujours là. Le paranoiaque avait des idées suicidaires parfois. Il avait peur que je ne m'en sorte pas et que je finisse par ne plus être moi-même. Ni d'avoir la force de reprendre le contrôle. Le berserk se réveillait au moindre bruit à la moindre menace.

Enfin, J'aurais du mourir sous les bombes parachutes. Je fus gravement brulé et pourtant….

Puis lorsque tout fut terminé : Que Snow et Coin ne furent plus de ce monde. J'ai passé tout un mois avec mes « camarades » et le docteur Alusius à leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps que je revienne complêtement.

J'ai du combattre mon propre systéme de défense. Tout n'était pas parfait au début mais avec le temps, je suis redevenu moi-même et ils ont disparus. Je navigue toujours entre le réel et le non réel mais je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. Je sais retrouver mon chemin quand je me perds dans le labyrinthe que le venin de guêpes a batit dans mon esprit. Ce « petit bout de rocher ».

« Tu es un pissenlit » m'a dit un jour Katniss. « Je t'ai toujours associé au pissenlit pour de nombreuses raisons… »

C'est une plante vivace, capable de survivre n'importe où et dont la tige porte plusieurs centaines de fleurs en elle.

Je repense aux paroles de ma mère et ô combien elle se trompait. Oui, je suis un pissentit et que je le veuille ou non, je suis né pour survivre.

Fin


End file.
